Guilty Pleasures
by Nefer Lio
Summary: Korra and Asami have some fun late at night and - of course - get busted.
1. Bratwurst

It was after midnight on Air Temple Island. The extended family was fast asleep, each and every one in his own room. A single shadow moved through the structure. It stopped in front of Asami's room and opened the door silently, then closed it again after stepping in.

"Asami", a quiet voice questioned and the girl in the bed turned around. "Korra", she answered happily, "I almost thought you wouldn't show up." - "I wouldn't miss this for the world", was the Avatar's answer; her smile was so bright that she was able to see it even in the pitch black room.

The shadow moved over to her friends bed: "Do you want to do it here?" - "Are you crazy", the CEO said a bit too loudly, so she calmed herself: "The doors are way too thin, and they might smell it in the morning."

Korra nodded, even though her friend could not possible see her do so. "So where do we go", she asked, and it was a moment until Asami answered: "There's a nice little spot I wanted to show you for some time. I think it's perfect." She climbed out of bed and took Korra's hand, then pulled her through the hallways.

When they moved around a corner they came across a corridor where not even moon light illuminated the room. So she held the Avatar's hand up and flicked her thumb like a lighter, creating a small flame. Quietly they pushed forward.

Finally they left the building and Korra extinguished her hand, since now the stars and moon were bright enough for them to find the way.

"You know, if Tenzin found out, he'd kill us", Korra stated with quite a bit of fear. She got a chuckle from the other girl: "Actually, that's half of the fun for me." They walked a bit more until finally Asami made a gesture to stop. It was a really nice place at the cliff, with a tree to comfortably sit beneath and a breathtaking view over the city.

Korra stood there and looked at Republic City in awe. "Avatar, stop gawking and give it to me", Asami complained while sitting under the tree, "I've been fantasizing the entire day about this moment."

Korra turned around with a dorky grin and moved over to her friend. She put a long package wrapped into paper between the two.

"Let's get this party started", the Avatar was rubbing her hands together in anticipation.

"Asami, are you ready." - "Yes! Don't let me wait." - "Try this." Asami sighed in contentment: "This is so good." - "The best." The two of them made happy little noises.

"You want another sausage?" - "Yes, please."

Korra took another bratwurst out of the paper and roasted it over her hand. "Even the smell is driving me crazy", Asami told her friend, "this has to be the best meat ever!" - "On a vegetarian island, every meat is the best meat", Korra said laughing to herself, "that should really be a figure of speech right there."

The both of them shared what they had of sausages, steak and fish and then looked over the city. "I've meditation due in four hours", Korra said and stretched against the tree. Asami laid her head against the bark: "Five more minutes, we don't want to smell like meat when we get back to the temple."

The inevitable happened: Korra and Asami fell asleep against the each other. They were awakened when a shadow fell on them the next morning. Tenzin stood facing them, arms crossed in front of his chest and with a red face. It did not help that the two girls looked immediately guilty when they realized their situation.

So the two sat there; a faint smell of meat and fish still waved around them. The butcher's paper was still laying between them, pinned down by Korra's leg. "It's not what it looks like", the Avatar stammered meekly and Asami nodded eagerly: "Yeah, we were just having sex."


	2. Schadenfreude

**Author's note: **I'm so sorry, but the child in me somehow thought it would be fun to torture Mako. Also, I'm taking over this site, one German word at a time.

* * *

><p>Mornings on Air Temple Island always had a quiet dignity. Scratch that, EVERY time of day had it. There was no running, no screaming and no cursing. At least until the Avatar moved in. And even though she had really brought life to the island the majesty of the old buildings never quite left. Until the morning after <em>the incident<em>.

When Mako stepped out of the room, he immediately knew something was different. He moved to the dining-room for breakfast, but found the airbending children squeezed against the door. Their faces bore an expression he knew, but he did not have a word for it. Actually, none of the five nations had one. At another time and place someone would have called it schadenfreude.

"You won't believe what dad caught Korra and Asami doing", Ikki told him, but Jinora shushed her instantly so she could hear what happened in the dining-room. Mako furrowed his brows in question. He had not liked how close the two girls were before, but now, after the Avatar had evidently gotten his girlfriend into trouble, he thought he might have a leverage for separating them. Or at least for getting Korra to stop using the phrase "girl friend" when talking about the other woman.

"So, what did they do", he asked quietly and pressed himself against the door. Meelo was about to answer when a manly scream drowned out everything: "I'm not mad at you for doing it! I'm mad because you did it here! On Air Temple Island! You know the rules!" Mako's blood instantly left his face when his overactive imagination took over.

Sadly, it was not over, since Korra angrily replied: "You don't know how it is, Tenzin! We needed it! Badly!" Tenzin groaned at that: "So, how often...?" Mako repeated over and over in his head that this was not what it sounded like, but his heart dropped when he heard Asami's soothing voice: "Maybe three or four times since I came here. But we're not proud of it." - "I am", Korra corrected stubbornly, "I'm from the Southern Water Tribe. I need it like three times a day." - "Three times", Asami actually sounded impressed and Mako tried to fight to urge to burn a hole in the door and after that in the Avatar's stupid face.

"Okay, this will lead to nothing", Tenzin said frustrated, his deep breathes could be heard through the doors, "I'll let this slip if you promise you'll not to it again." There was a small pause, and Mako could practically _hear _Korra opening her mouth to object. That stupid little…! "Do it in Asami's mansion, in her car, on the ferry over to the island, I don't care. Just not here! This is a holy island."

"Thank you, Tenzin", Korra said and sighed in relief, while Asami quickly assured: "We promise." Neither said something for a while, until Tenzin spoke in his fatherly voice: "So, Korra, care to join us for meditation? Or do you want to go take a quick nap since you've been up so long last night?" - "Oh, Meelo's been training me", a confident Korra stated, "I think I'll be able to combine these two."

They heard people move inside the room, so evidently there was no need to eavesdrop anymore. Mako turned to the children: "So what did they do?" He actually knew, since he was not stupid; he just wanted to confirm his knowledge, even though it might break his heart.

"Scram!"

The children vanished in an instant, leaving a surprised firebender behind. A second later the door opened and Tenzin stood in front of him, with the girls in pyjamas behind him. The airbender master's face told the story of how he regretted letting Korra's friends stay on his island.

"Children! Come help set the table! Meditation is postponed to after breakfast", he called and his kids appeared nonchalantly. The younger two went to help Korra and Asami in the kitchen, while Jinora stood next to Mako, watching her father leave to get their mother.

"Can I ask you something", she questioned with a blush, while he stood up and looked at her confused and hurt. "You know how it is, don't you", she asked not looking at him, "you think I'm missing out?" He opened his mouth to protest the objection of his life, but nothing came out. Jinora on her part (since she was not looking at him), decided: "I think I'll try it." And then she skipped into the kitchen.

Mako's dropped lower jaw would not reconnect to the rest of his face for another day or two.


End file.
